


Tension

by Erbs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha prevents general trauma, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbs/pseuds/Erbs
Summary: Clint could feel it, Pietro could feel it, everybody around them could feel it when they were sassing across the couch and the air between them got so charged you could think Thor left Mjölnir laying around (he did that sometimes and the hammer seemed to emit a strong electric field when it was left alone, almost like it missed its owner).





	

From the very beginning, there was this tension between them.  
Since Pietro knocked Clint off his feet down in Sokovia, a cheesy oneliner on his lips, and since Clint repaid him in the tower with the same cheesy oneliner, they knew there was something about each other. It was the way they behaved around each other, every conversation at some point turning into half-serious-half-funny but always excessive flirting, mostly released with laughter in the end, but in sharp contrast to the mocking with others the tension always stayed.  


 

It was not the bad kind of tension – in fact it was the exact opposite. Pietro and Clint instantly got along, their humor and sarcasm completing each other and their personalities matching like two puzzle-pieces. They were laughing together, constantly teasing each other and fake-arguing like an old couple, they were there for each other if one of them was sick or upset and always knew a way to cheer the other up, and nobody wanted to get in their way when they fought an intensive and very serious war in video games. But the tension always stayed.  


 

Clint could feel it, Pietro could feel it, everybody around them could feel it when they were sassing across the couch and the air between them got so charged you could think Thor left Mjölnir laying around (he did that sometimes and the hammer seemed to emit a strong electric field when it was left alone, almost like it missed its owner).  
Clint knew that Pietro knew and Pietro knew that Clint knew, and everybody knew that it was just a matter of time till one of them would snap.  
It didn’t matter. They both knew and they both just went with it.  


 

Pietro was sure, if he kept going on the old man’s nerves, Clint would someday just shove him up against a wall and fuck the hell out of him. He was okay with it.  
Clint was sure, if he kept teasing and mocking the kid, Pietro would someday just pull him close and fuck the hell out of him. He was okay with it. They knew it would happen. They didn’t know when, they didn’t know how, but it was clear it would.  


 

How it actually happened surprised both of them.  


 

It was one of those evenings again, where a small department of the resident Avengers came to the living room, gathered on and around the couch and just sat together, some talking, some just quietly enjoying the company. Bits and pieces of conversation whirred through the air of the room when Clint, who was currently talking with Natasha, picked up an interesting fragment from the chat between Tony, Sam and Pietro behind them. They were talking about first kisses, god knows who came up with the topic (it was definitely Tony), and Sam had just admitted he was a generously awkward kid and got his first kiss at college from a girl five years older than him.  
“Was she at least looking nice?” – “For an old lady, yeah, pretty much.” – “Old lady?!” – “I was fifteen, man, I thought she was ancient!”  
Dripping laughter. Tony hit his knees in amusement.  
“So what about you, Pietro?” – “Yeah, when had our favourite little speedster his first encounter with the hot Russian ladies?”  
Clint turned around as he heard the familiar accent talk, saw how Pietro grinning raised his hands in a defending position: “Hey, my story isn’t at least as entertaining as yours.”  
“Oh, I’m sure we’ll get along”, Clint joined the conversation. Pietro laughed: “Okay, fine. So It was way back in kindergarten” He made a dramatic pause to let the crowd surrounding him react with a reverent “Ooooh” – “and... there was this little girl...” Another pause, Pietro grinned at the memory “her name was Catherine, I think, and she seemed to like me a lot... and so she gave me a kiss.” He laughed “End of the story.”  
“Awwww”, made Clint “How cute.”  
Pietro elbowed him “I’m not cute, dumbass”  
“Yes you are”  
Tony huffed. “Yeah, maybe it’s cute, but that’s not a real kiss. Kindergartenkisses are not counting. Tell us about your first _real_ kiss!”  
Clint laughed. “Don’t set the kid under pressure”, he said ironically “I hardly believe he kissed anyone since then.”  
Pietro mimed offense: “Ah yeah? And why is that?”  
“Well, I don’t wanna upset you, but to my knowledge you lived on the street. I mean, who’d you kiss? Wanda?”  
Pietro put his hands on his hips, tried to sound hurt: “I’m a charming man, Clint! I’ve kissed many girls!”  
“Yeah? How many?”  
“Well, I don’t know how it’s with _your_ sex life, old man, but _I-”_ He pointed to himself “-lost count. Many.”  
“And boys?”  
Pietro gave Clint his best shit-eating grin “More.”  
“C’mon, why would someone kiss a brat like you?”  
“Maybe ‘cause I’m a good kisser?”  
“Why should I believe you?”  
Pietro laughed “I’m afraid because I say so.”  
Clint tilted his head “Not very persuading. I still don’t believe you.”  
“Then what can I do to persuade you?”  
“Proof it.”  
“If you demand it.”  
And with that words and still the damn grin on his face, Pietro reached out, grabbed Clint by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.  


 

Clint could not say if he was surprised or not. Somehow he saw this coming, somehow he didn’t.  
He kinda provoked it, but honestly he was very okay with it.  
He ignored the surprised gasps and shocked noises from the others and sinfully moved his mouth against Pietro’s, before the speedster slowly pulled away, leaving Clints lips cold and tingling.  
Pietro grinned widely: “So? Are you already admiring my skills?”  
Clint slowly and thoughtfully licked his lips, as if he could taste the quality of the kiss throughout it (and something in Pietros wanting glare to his lips made him think he actually could) and frowned:  
“Nope. Still not persuaded.”  


 

Pietro basically launched at him like a wild snow leopard.  
Clint instinctively buried his hands in the white mop of hair as their lips met again, leaning into the kiss, gently smiling.  
Pietro did not lie. The boy _could_ kiss. _The hell he could._ Clint struggled to hold back a sigh as the keen tongue playfully licked into his mouth, leaving just a slight impression of teeth at his lips. But he wasn’t inexperienced himself either, so he went from just receiving a kiss to actually kissing back. He felt Pietros grin against his lips. _That stupid grin._ Clint intensified his attempts, gently biting Pietro’s lip and simultaneously pulling the strains of hair, making Pietro spit out a surprised gasp, almost a moan.  


 

“Boys, get a room.”  
Natasha’s voice parted them. Clint rolled his eyes, then pulled away from Pietro and looked around.  
Everybody was staring at them in silence – except Natasha, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch and reading a magazine.  


 

Pietro cleared his throat, the noise drew Clint’s gaze back to him. He looked Clint straight in the eyes, so Clint could perfectly see the light blush on the cheeks and the already slightly widened pupils, and the hair he messed up (and he totally did not have to swallow because Pietro was looking fucking hot), and said with a lightly hoarse voice: “I’ll be in my room.”  
Then the only thing left of him was a blue glimmer and a swirl of air, as he sped away and left it to Clint to awkwardly walk out the room, every eye resting on him, every mind knowing where we was about to go and what he was about to do.  


 

_Well,_ Clint thought, _If they already know it either way, we at least don’t have to hold back._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first full English work, so be gentle with me.  
> If you find mistakes, feel free to keep them and eat them ^^


End file.
